huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik.com/News
News regarding the Huntik: Secrets & Seekers franchise, in particular the TCG, are archived below. 3/30/2009 Skills of the Seeker: Mulligan 4/6/2009 Cypher-Deck: Evil Suit Army 4/13/2009 Tactigs for Get the Argo out of the Water 4/30/2009 Watch the Huntik Saga Unfold! 5/4/2009 Huntik Legendary Saga Sneak Preview May 23rd in Europe and Oceania! Legendary Saga Preview: Behemoth and Dante Vale, Bold Explorer 5/6/2009 Legendary Saga Preview: Anubian, Scarabese and Sneaky Retreat 5/8/2009 Huntik Preview: The Pyramids’ Secret 5/11/2009 Legendary Saga Preview: Tao and Bold Explorers 5/14/2009 Huntik Store Championships Legendary Saga Preview: Fortune Favors the Bold 5/15/2009 North American Legendary Saga Launch Temporarily Postponed Legendary Saga Preview: Sand Snakes Striking 5/18/2009 Legendary Saga Preview: Araknos, The Professor and Auraforce 5/20/2009 Legendary Saga Preview: The Power of Teamwork 5/22/2009 Huntik Preview: The Perfect Foe 5/28/2009 Selecting Mutual Missions 6/5/2009 Cypher-Deck: Evil Cut and Burn 6/9/2009 International News: Legendary Saga booster expansion out now! 6/10/2009 The Seeker League Meets Here! 6/11/2009 New Episodes, New Adventures! 6/16/2009 The Huntik Regional Championship, Coming to Europe and Australia! 6/17/2009 Press release: Huntik in Australia! 7/14/2009 The Huntik National Championship, coming August 2009! 7/16/2009 UK news: Watch Huntik on CITV! 7/23/2009 Press Release: Huntik in the UK! 7/25/2009 3. MAJOR HEROES 7/26/2009 2. Card Advantage In Huntik 7/27/2009 1. Getting the most from your starter deck 9/1/2009 Huntik TCG Leagues and Tournaments 9/10/2009 We need Seekers to compete in the Huntik Foundation Games! There’s a new team on the Evil side… 9/29/2009 Omens and Legacies Preview 1: Heroes of the Past Omens and Legacies Preview 2 - Suits to Suit Any Taste Omens and Legacies Preview 3: Forcing a New Direction 10/4/2009 Omens and Legacies Preview 4: Bloodspirals Reign 10/5/2009 Omens and Legacies Preview 5: Wrath of the Titans 10/6/2009 Omens and Legacies Preview 6: A Forceful Argument 10/14/2009 Upper Deck wants Your Feedback! 1/15/2010 Huntik Toys in Benelux and UK Most Recent ;Omens and Legacies Preview 3: Forcing a New Direction Smashing their way into the Huntik trading card game are the extremely powerful forceful heroes. As the name suggests, they’re a group of very strong heroes with the unique ability Forceful – Attacks I add to a combat can’t be removed. ;Omens and Legacies Preview 4: Bloodspirals Reign The Evil heroes of the Organization may have a history of being beat by the Good heroes of the Huntik Foundation, but the Bloodspiral are here to change that. ;Omens and Legacies Preview 5: Wrath of the Titans The Legendary Titans, first introduced in Legendary Saga, added a whole new dimension to the game of Huntik. The ability to be used in both Good and Evil decks makes Legendary Titans unique, and opens up lots of opportunities for creative deckbuilding. ;Omens and Legacies Preview 6: A Forceful Argument When I agreed to write this preview article I had no idea what I was getting myself into. The problem wasn’t writing the article itself, I was confident I could do that; it was the cards that I would have to introduce you to… ;Upper Deck wants Your Feedback! We want your feedback as we continue to work toward improving our products and games! Category:Huntik Websites